


Inadequacy      (A Leon and Hop Short Story)

by Ka_MewNari



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 薄明の翼 | Hakumei no Tsubasa | Pokemon: Twilight Wings (Anime)
Genre: Caring Brothers, Crying, Depressed Hop, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Leon comforting Hop, Pokemon, Post-Pokemon Sword & Shield, Protect Hop (Pokemon), Short One Shot, Sibling Bonding, Twilight Wings Episode 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka_MewNari/pseuds/Ka_MewNari
Summary: After losing the title of Champion, Leon tries to go back to his old home in the small town of Postwick more frequently. One night, awaking from his slumber, he hears a faint sound across the hall, reaching through the thick silence and grabbing his attention.Turns out, he wasn’t the only one haven’t trouble sleeping that night.Someone else needed him. Not as a Champion, but as a brother
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Inadequacy      (A Leon and Hop Short Story)

Leon rolls over in bed, slowly waking from his slumber. As he groggily opens his eyes, he can see nothing but an abyss. Only a fragment of moonlight from the window cut through the night’s reign. He sighs, turning back over and brushing his long violet mass of hair back with a hand. The room was almost silent... almost. Before he can try to return to his rest, as it was the middle of the night, he strains his ear to hear the small gap that prevented the night from its soundless peace. 

Quiet, but surely a sound. He pushes himself up and swings his legs over the bed. Ever so slowly, Leon touched a foot to the floor and eased himself out of bed, careful so that the bed didn’t creak. One foot in front of the other, he walked out the doorway. The shadows easily concealed his figure as he crept down the hall. He stopped just before reaching Hop’s room, holding his breath. 

The sound was still quiet, but easier to identify, now. The breathing was short and ragged, and Leon could make out small yet unmistakable sobs. He listened for a moment more... Hop was crying. Leon’s heart weakened upon this sound, feeling a sense of unknowing guilt for the boy on the other side of the wall, who had to go through this alone. He subconsciously shifted his weight, and the floorboard whined. The sniffles stopped abruptly upon this noise. Leon took a deep breathe, in and out, and walked in. He flicked the light on and walked up to Hop’s bed, sitting down on the far end. 

Hop was shocked, his eyes red and heart beating fast. Leon noticed Hop’s sleeves were slightly damp, undoubtedly from the hurried wiping of tears. 

“Lee? Why- What are you doing up?” whispered the younger brother, surprised. 

“Couldn’t sleep, so I came to check on my biggest fan,” bluffed the elder, pretending not to notice Hop’s puffy, reddened eyelids nor his hoarse voice. 

The two were quiet for a moment. Leon’s yellow eyes stared down at Hop, as if urging him to speak. However, the less experienced trainer avoided his gaze and kept his mouth shut. 

Finally, the former Champion spoke, “Look, Hop. I’m your big brother, and it’s my job to make sure you’re okay, even if I’m not always here. You can talk to me about anything, Hopscotch,”.

Hop took a shaky breath, then reluctantly said “I’m fine,”.

Leon looked at the boy suspiciously, who wouldn’t meet his eye. Hop’s hand began to fidget with the covers, twisting the corner around his finger. His knee trembled slightly. 

“Hop, I-“

“I’m sorry,” Hop’s voice was hardly a whisper. 

“What?” Leon questioned, puzzled by the sudden apology. 

A tear rolled down Hop’s cheek. “I said- I said I’m sorry, Lee,” his voice cracked, more tears fell, “I’m sorry for not being good enough. I’m sorry for all the promises I’ve made about being strong- about being like YOU and shattered them. I’m sorry for all I couldn’t be, all that was expected from me and I failed to hold. I said I- I told you I would be champion someday but I-” he tried to suck in a breathe as more tears continued to fall, “I’m just- I’m nothing but a fai-“

Leon suddenly turned and grabbed Hop in a fierce hug. His muscular arms tight around Hop’s back, the teen broke down even further. Hop pressed his face into Leon’s chest, and his older brother refused to let go nor loosen his grip. Leon then spoke in words low yet firm. 

“You’re perfect just the way you are, Hop”

**Author's Note:**

> Probably has some errors and isn’t very good, but decided to post it anyways. Posting wasn’t my intent to start with, but it doesn’t really matter. I really love Hop, and wanted to write a few paragraphs that have to do with episode 3 of Twilight Wings. The episode paralleled the relationship between Hop and Leon, using Wooloo wanting to be strong like Charizard. Hop doesn’t feel good enough to be Leon’s brother, and it’s clear who the favorite child in the family is. Wooloo, though, was reassured that he was loved the way he was and didn’t need to be like anyone else to be worth anything. I’d like if Leon actually showed Hop he was there for him, it’s obvious he’s never around even though Hop looks up to him so much. I could honestly write a whole book on how much I love Hop, he’s such a great character that doesn’t deserve how everyone treats him. I guess, crazy as it sounds in words, that sitting down and writing this all at once was my way of making sure Hop knew he was worth more than the thinks, even if he’s fictional and writing something doesn’t make it canon. 
> 
> I wrote this right after TW Ep.3 came out and posted to Amino, but decided it might be a good short for my first post on AO3. Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think in the comments if you want, constructive criticism is appreciated! Have a great day!


End file.
